


Zuko's Invisible Friend

by SlytherclawHomunculus



Series: Sun Priest Zuko AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni as the Fire Nation Deity, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Little zuko is a good boi, There's some animal cruelty, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is oblivious but we love him anyway, but it's brief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawHomunculus/pseuds/SlytherclawHomunculus
Summary: With no friends and limited allies, Zuko finds himself taken under the wing of the great sun spirit himself. Only, it takes him a minute to realize exactly who it is.





	1. The One Called Lee

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr. :'D
> 
> Alternative Title: Local Sun Deity adopts cute Fire Nation prince.
> 
> Originally, this was just a one-shot, but after some consideration I've decided to change it into a multi-chap story. This fandom has a tragic lack of Sun dad, and I must amend this.

Zuko did not have a lot of friends. Scratch that… Zuko didn’t have _any_ friends. Well, there was Mai, but she was _Azula’s_ friend. Zuko didn’t feel like hanging out with any of _Azula’s_ allies. He didn’t hate Mai by any stretch of the word, but he was pretty tired of Azula sicking her friends on him. He wasn’t allowed to hang out with any other Fire Nation kids, and when he did, his sister would scare them off. He was kind to the servants, and for a short while he did have a few of their kids that would talk to him. But then, one servant’s child was maimed, nearly burnt to death. The adults said it was a freak accident, but Zuko knew better. It was Azula, it was _always_ Azula. As a result the servants acted much more coldly around him, and their children were ordered to give him a wide berth. They acted like it was his fault. But it wasn’t Zuko’s fault!

_Right?_

Soon Zuko tried to keep small animals. He was kind to them, gave them food, and they would snuggle up to him. It was almost better than having human friends. Little turtle-duckings didn’t talk back when he unloaded his troubles unto them, and he didn’t have to feel bad about servants just being too scared to say anything negative to a prince. However, no matter how hard he tried, Azula always found his little animal friends. Only these ones never got away with their lives. The little turtle-duckings he snuck from the pond ended up _extra crispy_ and lying on his bed right for him to find them. The stray puppy he found wandering around palace grounds was fine for a while, he seemed at first to be able to growl and snap back at Azula. The worst he got were spark burns on his back and paws. He had the sweetest and most adorable face, Zuko would never be able to forget that face. Especially when he found the poor puppy lying at the foot of his bed, _face entirely melted off_. The servants had to restrain a hysterical Zuko while the dog’s remains were taken away. In that moment he swore he wanted to _burn_ Azula’s stupid face right off and _see how she likes it_.

After that Zuko told himself he wouldn’t try it again.

He told himself that it would get easier.

…

_Zuko was never good at lying._

But after the puppy incident, he went right back to tiny turtle-ducklings and baby fire-hawks. However the result was always the same. He’d end up running to his mother, and she’d help him give the poor animal’s a proper send off in the form of cremation. As he cried into her deep, blood red dress, he swore he could hear Azula _giggling_ at him.

It _wasn’t_ funny.

None of this was _funny_.

But when he found an injured turtle-duckling, one that he managed to save from a fire-hawk and nursed back to health. He thought,_ he so foolishly thought_, that things were different now. Azula hadn’t found this one. And Zuko decided to make it seem like he hadn’t taken on anymore pets. Like he had simply resigned himself to loneliness. He named the baby bird-creature ‘Lee.’ Lee was a wonderful friend. He liked to curl up in Zuko’s tunic, near where he could sense his inner flame. Lee never bit Zuko either, when Zuko pet him, he would gently nibble on his fingertips like he was trying to lick him or something. Zuko knew he should have seen it coming, but one day he went to the little nook where he hid Lee and found him _limp_. He wasn’t burnt to a crisp like Zuko’s animal friends usually were, but something was definitely wrong. Lee was _fine_ yesterday, but now his body was _cold and limp_, and he _wouldn’t_ wake up. Deep down Zuko knew what happened and that it was too late, but he refused to give up.

_He refused to loose another friend._

So, clutching Lee to his chest, Zuko desperately thought of someone, _anyone_ who could help him. His mother? No, she would only give him _that face_ with those sad, _pitying_ eyes and say that there was _nothing_ that could be done. She would offer to cremate Lee like the rest of Zuko’s pets. Put the poor animal’s soul to rest. Zuko was on his feet before he even knew where he was going. His throat felt hard and painful, like it was full of stones while the young prince’s vision blurred from the moisture in his eyes. He eventually stopped running and slumped to the ground, softly sobbing. The servants would ignore him, the guards would ignore him, _Azula did this_, his mother _couldn’t_ help him, the Fire Lord would probably scold him for wasting his time, Iroh and Lu Ten were away (not that they could have helped anyway), and his father would yell at him for being such a _weakling_ that _he weeps over the death of an insignificant creature_. Agni could save Lee, but _Agni didn’t care either_. Certainly the Sun had better things to do than to hear out the pleas of a young, desperate prince.

Suddenly Zuko heard the crackling of flames. He whipped his head up, wiping away the tears from his eyes. He had expected to see Azula, ready to burn him for being _such a crybaby_. But no one was around. In fact, there weren’t even any flames anywhere. Zuko heard the crackling again. Or rather, whispering. Whisper-crackling? Zuko couldn’t tell. It kinda sounded like words, but it also sounded like fire. Like fire talking, if fire could talk.

“_**In here.**_” The voice called. Zuko looked around and saw a door slowly creep open. The interior was was black as the pitch. Reluctantly, Zuko crept into the darkened room. It was a chamber for the altar to Agni. But the flames were unlit, and judging by the thick coating of dust, hadn’t been in a while. Zuko looked at the still and limp form of Lee in his hands and quietly neared the altar, getting on his knees and offering up Lee’s body.

“Please.” Zuko _begged_. “Please, save him. He’s my only friend…” Zuko’s eyes were closed, but he could sense the presence of another flame in the room. Not just any flame though, an _inner flame_. His head snapped up, eyes wide open as he scanned the chamber. Expecting to see Azula ready to torment him. The flame on the altar was lit, but he couldn’t see anyone around. He clutched Lee back to his chest and kept his flame at the ready. He should have known this was some kind of trap. The universe would _never_ give him an inch. And if it wasn’t an Azula trap, it must have been a spirit trap. Only the young prince could be so unlucky. He steadied his breath as best he could and held Lee tighter to his chest. Whatever trap this was, he would ensure Lee was at least protected. Zuko listened carefully, but could only hear the crackling of flame. Or was it an amused chuckle… A chuckling flame?? Zuko looked around, it was that voice again. But _where_ was it coming from?

“**How sweet of you, to think of the life of someone weaker than you.**” The voice crackled and popped. Zuko looked at the flame on the altar. “**However, I am sad to say that it is too late to save your little friend. His life has already left him.**” Zuko held Lee tightly as he sobbed. “**There, there young prince. It will be alright.**” Zuko felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and his head snapped up again fear sharp in his eyes. _But no one was in the room._

“Where are you?” Zuko asked, nervousness edging into his voice. The unknown speaker chuckled again.

“**You cannot see me? Well, I guess I must be invisible.**” Zuko blinked, nervousness near forgotten.

“Invisible?” He tilted his head. “How?”

“**You are unable to see me, that’s how.**” The voice said with a good natured chuckle. Zuko felt warm hands clasp over his own. “**Now place the body of your friend into the flames I lit for the altar. I will ensure his spirit finds it’s way peacefully.**” Zuko did as he was instructed, and watched teary-eyed as he friend was taken away by the fire.

“Goodbye, Lee.” Zuko said, solemnly. The young prince tried to remind himself that boys, princes especially, _don’t cry_. But the tears stubbornly rolled down his face anyway. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on something else. “So, you lit the altar? You’re a firebender?”

“**Of sorts.**” The voice said quietly. Zuko looked down at his hands, tears already fighting their way back into his eyes. Sensing his distress, the voice spoke again. “**Do not worry, young prince, _I_ will be your friend.**”

“Really?” Zuko felt a flutter of hope in his heart, but it died as quickly as it came. “Don’t bother, Azula’s just gonna burn you or scare you off like she does to everyone I care about…”

“**I’d like to see her try.**” The voice chuckled. “**I’ve seen her bending, it’s _nothing_ compared to my own power.**” Zuko perked up at this, better than Azula? There were only a few firebenders he knew that were better than her, and they were all masters. Maybe this invisible person was a master firebender?

“You must be pretty good to be better than her, my dad says that she’s a prodigy.” The voice chuckled again.

“**Well, I’m more powerful than your father as well. Even the Fire Lord pales in comparison to my power. I am the master of masters.**” _More powerful than dad_? _More powerful than Fire Lord Azulon?_ It seemed to good to be true, but then again, only someone of such a high level of power could simply will fire into existence, without any movement to conjure or shoot it. It also made sense that an invisible being would be powerful. A master of firebending masters…

“Could-could you teach me?”

“**Hmm?**”

“I-” Zuko swallowed, hoping he hadn’t _already_ messed up and offended his new friend. “I was wondering, if maybe… if it isn’t too much of a bother… if you could… teach me to firebend.” Zuko bowed low, like he was bowing to the Fire Lord or Agni himself. “I would be honored if you would be my firebending master.”

“**Do you not have a master?**” The voice inquired. “**You are a prince, are you not? You should receive firebending training, even if you aren’t directly in line for the throne.**”

“Yeah, but…” Zuko winced as he thought of his tutors and how harsh they were and how they made him bend until his stomach cramped up. And how they would yell at him for messing up, and how… how _disappointed_ his father always was in him. /_Azula is doing so well, she’s well on he way to the advanced sets and you can’t even manage the basics._/ “I-I kinda suck rocks.” Zuko mumbled. He looked up, his eyes sparkling with renewed hope. “I was wondering if maybe someone as powerful as you might be able to help me.” Zuko felt a nervous sweat build on the back of his neck as the voice remained silent for a few seconds. Then it chuckled, not a vicious malevolent thing like Ozai or Azula, but rather a light hearted and fun one like Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten. _Spirits_, Zuko missed them.

“**Of course! It would be my pleasure.**” Zuko felt the warmth of hope burning in his chest.

“Thank you!” He bowed, when suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder again. “Huh?”

“**Always remember this, young prince. You are destined for great things. You must keep fighting, keep doing what is right.**”

X~X

Zuko had a strange dream that night. He was standing a weird platform, it was made of obsidian, but also polished to a mirror-shine. He could see his own reflection as he bowed, his head touching the floor.

“**Rise, young prince.**” Zuko rose to his feet as commanded and looked around. The platform was surrounded by a starry void and being circled by a magnificent red dragon. He spun around as he watched the dragon twirl and fly, moving gracefully around the platform. He was so in awe of the dragons movements that it took him a moment to realize the dragon seemingly had no head. Instead, there was an orb of flames that glowed brightly and occasionally sent off minor offshoots of fire, it kinda looked like the sun, but the sun was just a glowing dot in the sky it wasn’t all violent and flame-spewy with dark spots. Suddenly there was a ghostly figure doing a series of what looked to be fire katas alongside the dragon. “**Study closely, young prince.**” The voice instructed. Zuko watched and tried to memorize the movements of the ghostly figure. “**Join us when you think you are ready.**”

After a few minutes of sitting in the center, slowly spinning in circles, trying to trace the movements of the dragon and ghost, Zuko got to his feet and joined them. His first attempt was a miserable failure. He had tripped over his own feet and crashed gracelessly unto the ground. He waited for the voice to admonish him, or the dragon to attack him. But they never did.

“**A valiant first attempt, but let’s try again.**” Zuko got up and started over. He failed again and again, but the voice was never harsh with him. Instead it would encourage him to try again, and work him through the difficulties he had. Even slowing down and taking it one step at a time to allow him to feel out the movements. By the end of the lesson, he was doing it perfectly. With each movement, he could feel the power of the sun surging through his body.

When they were done, the ghostly figure bowed to the dragon and vanished. The dragon perched on the platform and loomed above Zuko.

“**_Well done_, young prince.**” Zuko beamed at that. His first lesson and his master was already _proud_ of him.

Zuko awoke with a yawn. He stretched and a comfortable warmth surged into his limbs, his muscles nice and taut. He sat up, still in a good mood from his dream.

X~X

After Zuko was done getting called a failure by his firebending instructors, he went off to the palace gardens to be alone. The sun shined brightly as he sat alone with only the flowers to keep him company.

“**Rather harsh, those little flames are.**” Zuko looked around.

“Sifu Invisible Voice?” the voice chuckled.

“**Not my name, but very funny.**” Zuko flushed. He suddenly felt rather embarrassed, he had asked the master of masters to teach him, but never asked what his name was.

“What is your name, sifu?”

“**What do you think it is?**” The sun brightened briefly.

“Lee?” The voice gave a hearty laugh to this. “What? There’s like, _a million_ Lees.” Zuko defended.

“**I do not believe I have been called Lee before, but you may call me that if you wish.**” The voice said. “**I saw how your instructors have been treating you. It’s no wonder you’ve been struggling. _You cannot tell a bud when to blossom, you must be patient and allow it to grow on it’s own_.**” Zuko winced. Even Sifu Lee used weird proverbs. He probably likes tea and pai sho too. _Ugh._ He and Uncle would probably get along _swimmingly_.

“But- I’m a failure.” Zuko said quietly. In that moment he felt as if the sun was beaming down onto him specifically. _Huh. Since when did Agni care about his struggles?_ “Azula’s almost six and she’s _already_ on track to start the advanced sets. I haven’t even gotten past the_ basics_. I’m _supposed_ to be better than her, but I’m so far behind…” A prickling warmth ran across his shoulders like a fire ready to catch.

“**You are _not_ your sister! _Do not_ compare yourself to her.**” Lee said sternly. “**Here, let me help you work through your firebending sets. I can’t show you how it’s done, but I can couch you. I am your master aren’t I? Let _me_ judge whether or not you are a failure.**”

Slowly and gently, Lee worked with Zuko through the different katas and techniques. Only this time, Zuko found that he enjoyed practicing. Sifu Lee didn’t yell or threaten to burn Zuko when he messed up. Instead his new Sifu would give practical critiques of his work, pointing out what was done correctly and what needed to be changed, and how to change it. By the time Zuko and Sifu Lee were done, Zuko found that while he was tired, he wasn’t sore all over like when he normally practiced his fire katas.

Over next few months, Zuko found himself steadily getting better at his firebending. At night, he went through the steps of a kata Lee called “The Dancing Dragon” and during the day, when he practiced alone, Lee would couch him through his lessons. If Zuko closed his eyes during his tutor sessions, he could even tune out the harsh voice of his teacher and hear Sifu Lee guiding him through the lesson.

If Zuko was being honest with himself, he did consider Lee to be his best friend. The strange, invisible master was easy to talk to and he seemed to _genuinely_ care about Zuko. Also he gave Zuko the love he wanted from his father. Maybe _Ozai_ wasn’t proud of Zuko, but _Lee_ was. And Lee was apparently a better firebender than Ozai, so it must count for _something_. Of course, the others did notice that Zuko was indeed improving in his firebending. He was catching up to Azula, who in turn started working twice as hard as before. However, Zuko’s father only found other things to scold Zuko over. Things that Zuko genuinely wondered if the man had simply made up on the spot. His mom certainly noticed his improving firebending, and better mood. One day she invited him down to the pond to feed the turtle-ducks with her.

“You’ve been in a good mood recently.” Zuko’s mom said softly.

“I have a new friend!” Zuko said, before he could even register who might be listening in. “I call him Lee and he’s been teaching me firebending. He’s one of the best.” Well Lee _is_ the best, but to say that _anyone_ is better than the Fire Lord is _treason_. “And he’s taken me in a student!” His mom smiled at him and stroked his hair with a warm hand.

“That’s wonderful Zuko. Where is Lee? I must thank him for helping you.”

“Well…” Zuko looked into his reflection, unsure how to word what he needed to say. “He’s kind of… invisible.”

“_Invisible?_” She asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, _I_ can’t see him at least.” His Mom’s face twisted into a strange expression.

“You can’t see him, because he_ isn’t real_. Dum dum.” _And there’s Azula, right on cue._

“He is real!” Zuko barked back, tongues of flame leaping from his mouth. “I can’t see him when I’m awake, but he’s taught me a firebending form in my dreams!”

“Oh, really? What’s it called, the Freak Prince?” Azula laughed.

“No! It’s called The Dancing Dragon!” Azula fell out laughing. Sparks of flame started to curl around Zuko’s hands.

“**Calm yourself, young prince. Perhaps a demonstration is in order?**” Lee cracked softly.

Taking a calming breath, Zuko executed the forms perfectly. His mother’s eyes widened with surprise, but Azula simply rolled hers.

“_Whatever_. Nice dance, dum dum. I’ll be leaving now, I have _actual_ firebending katas to practice.” Zuko balled up his fist and started to go after Azula, but his mom stopped him.

“_Zuko._” He looked at her, she seemed very concerned.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Zuko said quietly. Ursa sighed.

“I believe that this 'Lee’ is most likely real, but…” She bit her lip. “_Be wary of spirits, my son._” With that, she held her Zuko close for a second before rising and leaving to attend to her duties. Once she was gone, Zuko felt Lee’s inner flame return.

“Where’d you go? _Neither_ of them believe me.”

“**I am always with you young prince.**”

“Then why didn’t you _say_ anything?”

“**Because, Prince Zuko, I have chosen _you_.**” Lee crackled softly.

X~X

_Unfortunately_, Azula now knew of Zuko’s new companion. _Fortunately_, she had been completely unsuccessful in harming Lee in any way shape or form. Even if people around the palace named Lee started to get mysterious burns, Zuko’s mysterious Sifu was always unhurt. So he was either _sneakier than Azula_ (a feat in and of itself), or Zuko’s mom was right and Lee was some kind of _spirit_. Part of Zuko did wonder what Lee was, but for the most part, he was just thankful to have _someone _on his side.

Then came the news of Lu Ten’s death. Ozai of course pretended to grieve, but Zuko could see him subtly _smirking _behind his hand. His mom was sympathetic for Iroh, whom had just lost his son and decided to abandon the siege of Ba Sing Se. Azula was possibly too young to properly remember Lu Ten, so he didn’t expect her to grieve for him. But he still thought it was callous of her to call Uncle a _weakling _for abandoning the siege. After all, _how would she feel if their dad had died?_

On that day, even _Lee _seemed quiet. Lee asked Zuko to join him in Agni’s chamber. Zuko slipped away from his family and servants and crept into the dark altar room. He was about to light the altar, when it suddenly lit by itself. The flame was low, as if _contemplative_. Zuko and Lee sat in silence for a while, Zuko trying to match his breathing to the lambent of the altar’s flame. Suddenly Lee crackled aloud.

“**I do not like this war.**” Zuko jumped up, his breath hitching, but the flame did not react.

“_You can’t say that!_” Zuko whispered harshly. “That’s _treason._” That earned him a low, crackling chuckle.

“**What are they going to do? Execute me~?**” Lee asked, voice crackling with mirth. Zuko looked down. “**I do not like this war. Today is an excellent reason for that. This _senseless_ loss and violence. There is not honor in this, only _pain and suffering_.**” Zuko looked up.

“But, the war is our nation’s way of bringing _goodness and prosperity_ to the rest of the world! How could it not be honorable?”

“**You must expel your mind of that _nonsense _as soon as possible.**” Lee snapped. “**Those _lies _will only serve to poison your spirit.**” Zuko fell silent for a moment.

“Are you the spirit of a soldier that died during the war?”

“_**No.**_” Lee said crisply. “**I have seen the horrors of that war, and refuse to aid such an _ignoble _cause.**”

“So then…” Zuko searched his hands, as if the answers lie in the lines of his palms. He looked up into the soft flame, as there was nothing else to see. “If the war is so wrong… _what do we do?_” There was a warm hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

“**As I’ve said before, young prince, you are destined for _great things_.**”

X~X

It was only a few days after Lu Ten’s death that Ozai made his bid for the throne. He had disguised it as simply wanting to show off Azula to the Fire Lord. Naturally, she showed off her katas with perfected grace. She _smirked _at Zuko when she sat back down, none of the other adults saw this. They _never _did. The “_look at what I can do, that you can’t because your worthless_” smirk. Zuko, tired of being _shoved aside and pushed down_ decided that he would show her. He wasn’t about to attempt the same kata she just did, he was still practicing that one, and she _knew_ he’d mess it up. So he did something different instead, something she didn’t know how to do.

The dancing dragons.

Zuko tried to ignore how his mom and father both frowned at him when he stood up. He closed his eyes and simply focused on the kata, Lee’s voice guiding him through the poses. By the time he was done, everyone was staring at him. Azula was rolling her eyes, his mom was smiling, and his father and the Fire Lord… Well they seemed _intrigued_, but neither were _smiling_. Unamused, the Fire Lord asked what Zuko’s father really wanted. Zuko and Azula were both dismissed to go to their rooms. Azula snatched Zuko, who flinched instinctively. He was surprised to realize that she was just watching the meeting between their Father and the Fire Lord. Lee warned Zuko to not spy on the meeting and he ran off to his room. Azula let him go easily enough, she must have been more interested in watching the adults.

Not too long later Azula came _prancing _into Zuko’s room. Her voice high and soft like a song, her words potent as mongoose-snake’s venom.

“Dads going to _kill _you~”

“_Shut up!_ No he isn’t”

“You should have seen it! Grandpa was all, ’_you must suffer the pain of losing your first son!_’”

“_Shut up!_”

“Hey, maybe if you run away, a nice earth kingdom family will adopt you!”

“I said ‘_shut up!’_” Zuko threw at pillow at Azula, who dodged it with ease.

“Hmpf. Don’t shoot the messenger hawk.” Azula grumbled. “Bye dum dum~” She left Zuko to his thoughts.

Zuko _couldn’t _believe it, his father wouldn’t _kill _him, right? Ozai was so hard on Zuko because _deep down he loved him_ and_ Zuko was just a big mess-up_.

“_Azula always lies… Azula always lies…_” Zuko repeated his mantra to himself. He huddled unto himself, eyes shut tight and ears covered. He was so absorbed in it he almost didn’t hear Lee trying to talk to him.

“**Everything will be alright.**”

“Azula’s just making things up again. Dad wouldn’t _kill _me, right Lee?”

Lee was _awfully _quiet.

“_Lee?_” Zuko felt a warm hand rubbing faint circles into his back. Lee hushed him gently.

“**Everything will be alright, young prince.**”

X~X

His mother visited him in the night, he was barely awake and almost incoherent. She was wearing a dark cloak, her face was solemn and she only had one request.

“Remember, everything I’ve done, I did it for you…”

“Mom?”

X~X

Azula turned out to be wrong.

_Of course she was wrong_, Ozai would _never _hurt Zuko.

_Right_?

But now, Ozai was on the throne. He was _Fire Lord_ now. It also meant that Zuko was crown prince. But Zuko didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think about how in _one night_ his mom vanished, his grandfather died, and his father assumed the throne. Especially when it now felt like Azula’s eyes were _boring holes into his soul_.

With his mom gone, Azula grew bolder and much more vile in her abuses. Constant veiled threats, and she would even smirk at Zuko while burning her dolls. So Lee helped Zuko stay as far away from Azula as possible, but even _Lee_ was starting to fear that the palace was becoming progressively less and less safe for him.

Then, one day, Zuko was called to appear before the Fire Lord. A fire sage was there.

“Ah, Zuko.” Ozai said evenly. He was smiling. Zuko had a feeling that it wasn’t because he was happy to see him. “I’ve been hearing reports from the servants that you’ve been talking to Agni’s shrine. And from the sounds of it…” Ozai’s grin grew. “Something or _someone _may even be answering back.” The Fire Lord gestured to the fire sage. “This is sage Raikei. You will be going with him and joining the fire sages.”

_It wasn’t a request._

The sage bowed respectfully before stepping forward.

“It is rare for benders to be born with the ability to speak to spirits. It is even rarer to find someone handpicked by _Agni_ himself.”

Zuko’s blood froze, his inner fire suddenly seizing up. Suddenly it made sense. Of course 'Lee’ was a master of masters. Of course 'Lee’ was a bender despite being a spirit. He was the father of dragons. He wasn’t firebending, he doesn’t need to. _He is fire itself. _(This also explained his weird accent…)

Zuko didn’t even realize he had gone anywhere until he was on a boat and well on his way to a fire temple.

“**I hope you aren’t angry with me, young prince.**”

It was Zuko’s turn to be silent. He took a steadying breath, trying to collect his thoughts.

“So, you are Agni. _The Agni_.” Zuko said numbly. The young prince let out a bitter chuckle, facing away from the sun. “And all those years, I thought you were ignoring me…” He laughed a bit, voice breaking. “So not only am I a _freak_, but I’m being _sent away_ too.”

“**Well, young prince, I had to do something.**” Agni said softly. “**It wasn’t safe for you there. If you are going to bring about the change I need you to bring, I need you in one piece.**”

Zuko sniffled.

“…What do you need _me _to do?”

“**I need you to end this war.**”


	2. The Sun Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko starts to settle in to his new place as a part of the Fire Sages. He learns some important information about fire from Agni.
> 
> He also makes some subtle discoveries about how his family works vs how other people work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! :D
> 
> Have chapter two to probably one of my most popular fics!! :D

Zuko sat alone in his new room, arms crossed and sulking. His head sunk into his knees as he held them up to his chest. The warm imprint of a hand settled onto his shoulder, he pulled away venomously.

“**You’re angry with me.**” Agni crackled softly. “**I understand-**”

“No, you _don’t_!” Zuko shouted.

“**Young Prince…**”

“Well I’m not a prince anymore! Thanks to you!”

“**Child-**”

“I’m just a spirit sensing _freak_!” Zuko was in tears now. “That’s why dad sent me away! It’s, it’s _why_-” He broke into sobs.

“**_Zuko_**,” Agni crackled gently. A comforting warmth enveloped the crying boy. “**You are not a freak. I choose you for a _reason_.**” Zuko sniffled, but remained stiff.

“Well, maybe you should have picked _someone else_.” Zuko mumbled venomously. “Now _leave_ me.”

There was a sigh like the expiration of a flame. The candles in the room all died, leaving Zuko alone in the cool blue light of twilight.

Zuko closed his eyes, his pictured his mom wrapping her arms around him. He tried to remember the warmth and safety of her crimson embrace. But the more he thought of it, the more distant and hazy the memory became. He tried to bring back the warmth of her arms, but a brisk wind blew in through an open window. The air breezed easily through the fine silks he wore, chilling his bones.

_All he felt was cold and alone._

He curled up tighter. He had chased away the one friend he had. Sometimes it seemed that everyone he cares about comes to leave him eventually. The servant children, his pets, his mother, even a _deity_ like Agni left him. Well, if he asked nicely, _maybe_ Agni would come back.

But he didn’t _want_ Agni to come back. Zuko really just wanted to go back _home_. He didn’t _want_ to join the Fire Sages, he didn’t _want_ to speak to ancient spirits, hell he didn’t care too much about being crown prince, he just wanted to curl up in his own bed and feel the warmth of his mother’s arms around him. First his mother _disappears_, and now he’s been _sent away._ The Fire Lord probably had him sent away to prevent him from unleashing any _other_ spirit curses upon the palace.

Honestly, what was his father to do with an errant child like _Zuko_? Who screws _everything_ up, and can’t even get the _simple_ stuff right. Especially when he has _Azula_, who’s perfect in every way and _why can’t Zuko be more like his sister Azula?_ So graceful, and smart, and _perfect_.

Zuko fell to his side, swallowing a sob and curling tighter.

And what of his mother? She _tried_ to warn him of the spirits, she _told_ him to beware of them. _He_ didn’t listen and now _she’s_ vanished.

Did she go because of _him_?

She was one of the only people to sit in his corner, to stand by his side. The _only one_ who scolded Azula for harming or bullying him. One of the only _few_ who ever told Zuko she _loved_ him or that she was _proud_ of him. _The only one who could love such a mess of a child._ And now, because he couldn’t heed her warnings, is that why she vanished?

_Dragged away by errant spirits?_

_Punished by Agni for some perceived slight?_

Part of him wanted to demand the sun for answers, but all the rest of him was too _afraid_. He knew Agni _wouldn’t_ hurt him, but he wasn’t afraid of _that_.

No, he was afraid of what he might hear.

_Of the truth laid bare._

Zuko brought his hands over his face and rolled into a ball on his bed. He trembled as he tried to hide his sobbing.

_Pathetic mess_ that he was, Ozai was _right_ to get rid of him. Honestly, how could his father be proud of _this_? How could _anyone_ be proud of it? He should really consider himself lucky that the Fire Lord _tolerated_ him enough to let him serve his nation _quietly_, and like a _good_ Fire Prince, turned Sage.

X~X

Zuko had been curled up and cold for so long, he hardly noticed the knocking at his room’s door. Even when he realized someone was knocking, he ignored it. He was a _pathetic freak_, but he just wanted to be left _alone_. He felt warmth and light shuttled into the room, his silent pleas for solitude, ignored. There was a hot hand on his back.

“My Prince, you’re _freezing cold!_” He heard the shutting of a window and felt the life blown into each little candle light in the room. He protested as he was propped up against a very warm, very physical body. Red clad arms wrapped around him rubbed him, bringing heat back into his body. “It’s alright, my Prince, I’m here.” Zuko recognized the voice as sage Raikei, but closed his eyes and imagined his mother instead. The smell of prayer sage and meditation candles wasn’t _quite_ the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla his mother wore, but it would have to do.

Zuko wriggled and turned around, burying his face into Sage Raikei’s chest as the old sage soothed the boy. He cooed softly, stroking his hair and back and Zuko clung to him like if he let go he’d vanish into the night just like _Mom_.

Once Zuko had settled back down and warmed up decently, Sage Raikei got tea for the both of them. He poured Zuko a cup and gently handed it to him.

“Here,” He said softly. “It’ll chase the chill away.” Zuko accepted the cup but refused to look the old sage in his eyes. He sighed. “First night’s _always_ the worst. You’re far away from home in a place that seems almost unrecognizable.” He wrapped an arm around Zuko and gave him a reassuring pat. Zuko looked up into the man’s eyes. He smiled at the boy. “It gets easier, I promise.”

X~X

The next morning, Zuko awoke with the rising sun as he always did. He looked out the window and stared at the light peaking over the horizon. He thought about how harsh he was with Agni the previous night. He looked aside and noticed a nice set of clean clothes folded neatly at the foot of his bed. Zuko resisted the urge to look at the sun and focused his energy on putting on his new attire.

_What’s done is done_, might as well accept the knew role his father had deigned for him.

He looked himself over, the clothes were a little baggy, but he supposed they weren’t _supposed_ to be form-fitting anyway. As the sun’s rays passed into the room, he could feel them touching him lightly. Zuko kept his back to the window, let the sun hit his back. He was silent as he left his room.

“Ah, so _your_ the new Sun Priest?”

Zuko looked up at the new voice.

“I’m Sage Shyu.” The man bowed and gestured with his head. “This way, Sage Raikei is waiting.”

Zuko silently followed the Fire Sage, arms folded and face in a firm pout. He was led to a grand chamber, with many pillars with dragons coiling up the sides, there were even dragons going along the walls, their bodies solid gold, and their eyes glittering rubies. The walls and pillars all also looked like they had been coated in paint made from rubies. Zuko wasn’t sure such a thing was _possible_, but the fine, glittering red certainly made him think of the red gems.

At the center of the back wall, there was a statue. It was a seated figure, made from solid gold but still somehow looking like it’s robes would bend and fold if touched. All the dragons in the room face the figure, who, while had a basic human shape, shared their draconic features. Claws, wings, tail and all. The only thing missing was the statue’s head, instead a disc rested on it’s neck.

The statue reminded Zuko of the Fire Lord, but _dragon-ier_.

Sage Raikei was bowing before the statue, saying a prayer too quiet for Zuko to pick up. As Zuko approached, a flame ignited over the disk on the statue’s neck. Giving the statue the appearance of having a fireball for a head. Zuko couldn’t help but stare, _transfixed_.

** _Zuko…_ **

....

_ **Zuko…** _

...

_ **Zuko…** _

...

“Young Zuko?”

The boy snapped out of his reverie.

“Huh?”

Sage Raikei and Sage Shyu were looking at him oddly, they seemed concerned at first, then Sage Raikei smiled.

“Thought I lost you there for a second, son.” He gave Zuko a friendly pat on the shoulder. “You really are connected to Agni!” Zuko looked down. He felt a hand gently pull his chin up. “Don’t feel bad, young Zuko. Being blessed by the great Agni is a wonderful thing. It’s such a rare occurrence, I feel lucky to have lived long enough to meet you!”

“_Really_?” Zuko asked, a stubborn sprig of hope blooming in his chest.

“Of course.” He smiled gently. “Now, come on. Help me set up the meditation candles. These old joints don’t work the way they used to.”

Feeling a sudden spring in his step, Zuko obliged.

“Right away, sir!”

The sage laughed.

“Just call me Raikei.”

X~X

After morning meditations, Zuko sat down with the rest of the sages and had breakfast. He was quiet during his meal, the few times he had eaten with his family, either his father or the Fire Lord would demand quiet. No one spoke unless spoken to.

Needless to say it was a bit of a shock to see the sages, who were supposedly so pure and uptight, _casually ribbing each other_ over their spicy noodles and rice. Laughing _uproariously_, talking with mouths full and even sometimes spraying a little food.

Was- was this a _trap_?

_It had to be._ They were _testing_ Zuko, trying to see if he would act out if they did it too. When he did, they would punish him accordingly. He knew how these things worked.

“You’re awfully quiet.” One of the sages said. He was one of the louder, more food spray-y ones. Shyu gave him a good elbowing.

“He’s _new_, Gyuen, and just a _kid_.” Shyu said, having the decency to _swallow_ before speaking. “Give him some time, he’ll warm up eventually.”

“He’s also the first Sun Priest in over a hundred years!” Gyuen laughed. “What a time to be alive!”

“I’ll drink to that, brother!” Another sage cheered.

Zuko couldn’t help but look on, _dumbfounded._ He was so used to the sages being quiet, and reserved. So stern and uptight. Just shuffling along and doing as the Fire Lord ordered, nothing more and nothing less.

Never questioning his word or authority.

Like Zuko himself.

The new Sun Priest felt a light elbow to his side. A sage offered him a smile and a wink along with a small sweet roll.

“Raikei doesn’t like us eating these, but I figure something sweet will help you cheer up.”

Zuko took the roll graciously and took bites out of it while Sage Raikei wasn’t looking. It took him a moment, before realizing that _everyone_ seemed to have some sort of sweet they snuck bites out of when the elder sage wasn’t looking.

Soon, without realizing it, Zuko found himself swept up in the conversation the sages were having. One was telling this grandiose story about a dream he had.

“And then the giant platypus-bear rose up onto her hind legs and bellowed mightily. And she slammed her fore-paws down, burying me in a landslide!”

“And then what happened?” Zuko asked, without even realizing. He immediately realized his mistake when all the other sages began to look at him. He started to withdraw, quickly stumbling in his mind for an apology. He should have known better than to speak up-

“Yeah, Shen?” Ruzo, the sage who gave Zuko the roll said, propping an elbow on the boy’s head, grinning very defiantly for someone as _old_ as he was. “Then what happened?”

“Well, I woke up.” Shen said honestly. “It was a dream, yanno?”

Zuko was honestly beside himself, he just spoke up and nothing bad happened. They just continued their conversation, happily chatting it up. While the sages continued on, Zuko sat utterly shaken and bewildered. Had he spoken out during a meal with Father present, _he’d_-

He’d-

Zuko was pulled from his thoughts by Sage Raikei’s hand on his shoulder.

“Come now, young Zuko. There is much to learn and I have much to show you.”

Zuko followed along obediently.

X~X

Zuko wasn’t sure what to make of this chamber. It was as ornate and full of red and gold as Agni’s chamber, but the golden statue sat in the middle with eerie gem eyes was decidedly human. An elderly man backed by a plume of fire and a calendar of sorts on the floor with a sunstone that that tracked Agni’s trajectory through the heavens. He looked at the statue and the sunstone.

Something was meant to happen on the solstice.

What exactly, Zuko didn’t know, but it was something for sure. But what he did know was that the statue was giving him weird vibes. It made him uncomfortable, it felt like the thing was _staring_ at him. Even with it’s gaze fixed straight ahead. Zuko nodded and pretended to listen as Sage Raikei droned on. Something about Roku…

Wait, _Avatar Roku_?

He looked the statue over again, it makes sense. He supposes. Zuko offered a glare to the statue as they made their way out of the chamber. Now Zuko at least had some frame of reference as to why he instinctively doesn’t like the statue.

Roku’s a _traitor_. He denied the Fire Nation their right up until his rightful demise.

Unlike Zuko, if Zuko was Avatar he’d help the Fire Lord bring civilization to the rest of the world.

Like a good Fire Nation citizen.

Like a good Fire Prince.

Like a good _son_.

X~X

The tour went on, and Zuko made sure to memorize every detail that Sage Raikei told him, and _especially_ every detail that Sage Raikei didn’t mention.

Like all the secret doors and passage ways that Zuko pretended not to notice. He just let his eyes trace over them a few times, and put them on a mental checklist for exploration when all the old folks went to sleep.

Especially one that seemed so obvious, but Sage Raikei seemed just as obvious in ignoring.

The implication was clear- “_Don’t go down here_.”

Not that Zuko was one for listening.

(But that was how he got into trouble.)

He especially couldn’t help but just stop and stare when he saw the faintest hint of blue disappear through what he was sure was a solid wall.

“Zuko?”

The young priest snapped from his reverie.

“Coming, Raikei, sir…”

Zuko felt a warm and decidedly real hand clasp onto his shoulder.

“I told you, just Raikei is fine.”

Zuko nodded, throat suddenly feeling tight and followed the sage along, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on his back.

It wasn’t too long before they reached their final destination and the tour concluded. It wasn’t anything fancy though, just a quiet room with a pit for a fire and several stands for meditation candles.

“Alright, then Zuko.” Sage Raikei said, preparing to leave. “I’ll leave you to your meditations. I’ll come back when it’s time for lunch.” He smiled. “Just come find me if you need anything.” Zuko nodded silently. He knew that they were expecting him to meditate on the sun and communicating with Agni or the spirits or something like that. But Zuko had… _other ideas_.

…

No matter how long he sat there, or how still he was, or how hard he tried to think of it. Zuko could not will any visions of the Fire Nation palace.

Sure, spying on Azula from the safety of a Fire Temple seemed like a cool idea at first. And well, it was still a cool and good idea, Zuko just hasn’t exactly figured out all the logistics of it yet.

_Yet._

He had time, oh boy Zuko had _time_.

_He had probably the rest of his life in time._

Lunch couldn’t come quickly enough.

X~X

Zuko was actually plenty surprised at how welcoming and open the other sages were. These people barely even knew Zuko and already they were acting like he was an old buddy of theirs. They freely invited him to play Pai Sho with them and even showed him how they liked to play the game.

But of course, Zuko knew it was all a trap.

It’s _always_ a trap. No one in their right mind is nice to someone they just met.

No one in their right mind is nice to someone like _Zuko_.

But he couldn’t let them know he was in on their tricks. If he did, they’d change the game.

Like Azula does.

Like _Ozai_ does.

So he played along, accepting their friendly conversations and open games of Pai Sho. However he couldn’t wrap his head around how these people- The sages didn’t have any super secret rules for their games. Everything they said and did was just so, so-

Straightforward.

Like there was no trickery involved. Like- like Pai Sho was _just_ a harmless game they played and they really were _just_ friendly old men trying to reach out and be nice to the new kid who just got there and _just_ felt so far from home and _just_-

Someone was hugging him.

“There, there, it’s alright son.”

Just for a moment.

_Just_ for one moment, Zuko closed his eyes and let himself believe.

X~X

Of course after Zuko’s little break down, they just had him stay in his room with some tea to settle down. He knew logically that it was a punishment. A punishment for breaking down an crying like a _child_.

(Well he was a child, but-)

There’s no excuse for crying. Princes don’t cry.

Crying is _weak_ and _shameful_.

_‘Now stop it before I give you one that will scar.’_

Zuko sniffed and took a slow sip of his tea. It was sweetened with honey.

He knew this was a punishment but-

He looked over and pulled out the sweet roll that Ruzo snuck him and took a few bites.

It just felt so much like- like they were-

_Being nice to him?_

He finished the roll and the tea and decided to lay down. He needed to rest, to think this over.

Things just, things weren’t making sense.

X~X

Zuko awoke a time before the sun arose. He quietly slipped out of his bed and slid down the hall. Quiet as the shadows he gracefully slipped through the halls. He looked around, carefully going through the list of places he wanted to explore before the sun rose and inevitably so would the sages.

It wasn’t too long before he found the one strange passage that the mysterious blue figure slipped through. It seemed to be nothing more than an ordinary wall, but to Zuko’s discerning eye he could clearly see the edges of the false wall were it would move and slide out of the way. He felt along the wall, for something a little less solid than the surrounding area and…

Found it!

He pressed fire into the hollow and the passage slipped open. Zuko slipped in, the passage sliding closed behind him. He swallowed and lit a fire in the palm of his hand as he followed the passage down to a simple chamber. The only things in the room were some old, dusty pedestals and a mural on the wall.

The mural depicted the sun surrounded by vast forests and many animals and even dragons. Everything having a small flame inside of them. The mural was beautiful, _breathtaking_ even, but Zuko wasn’t so sure he understood. He got that the fire in the center of the mural was the sun, but why was there fire in everything else and why wasn’t it burning?

Fire was about dominance wasn’t it?

“**No it is not, my Chosen Flame.**” Agni crackled. Zuko stiffened. But it was because he was suddenly a little chilly and _totally_ wasn’t because Agni startled him or anything. There was a crackling chuckle. “**I apologize for startling you.**”

“I wasn’t startled.”

A chuckle.

“**This long lost relic is the _true_ meaning of fire.**” Zuko felt the warm imprint of a hand settle on his shoulder. “_**Despite what you’ve been taught,**_” there was a bitterness to Agni’s words. One Zuko couldn’t place at the moment. “**Fire is _not_ hatred and anger. Fire is _energy_, it is a light in the darkness, it is _life_. Like the blood that runs through you. Almost all living things draw their energy from the sun, from some form of fire.**”

“But, how can that be? I’m not a plant!”

“**Maybe not, but why do you think other creatures eat the plants? Where do you think the energy comes from?**” Agni chuckled lightly. “**My energy is taken in by the plants, then by the animals that eat the plants and everything that eats the animals. I give my heat and light to the earth, and it is converted and recycled by the cycle of life.**”

“Okay, so fire is important, but what about the other elements? Do they fit into this?”

“**I’m glad you asked.**” Agni crackled gently. “**Fire is the element of power, it is the energy that drives the world and life within it. Earth is the element of substance, it makes up the bulk of the material world and forms the bodies of mortals. Water is the element of change, it flows and changes, cycling energy and nutrients to allow life to begin anew. Air is the element of freedom, it is the breath that is ever vital to all.**” Zuko felt a gentle pressure on his chest, like something poking him. “**The blood in your heart is the truest form of this unity.**” Zuko stared at the mural and considered Agni’s words.

“But, if that’s the true meaning… What happened?”

There was a moment of silence.

“**As long as I have been… Even I am not sure I have the wisdom to answer that.**” Another moment of silence. “**You should probably get to your room before the sages find you here.**” A chuckle. “**They probably won’t be too happy to know you’ve been sneaking about.**”

There was a pang of fear in Zuko’s heart. He honestly didn’t understand how Agni could be so _casual_ about a disappointed adult.

~X~

Zuko just made it to his room as the sun began it’s trek over the horizon. He looked out the window at the rising sun.

“Agni?” Zuko said quietly.

“**Yes, my Flame?**”

“I’m sorry for getting so angry with you…” Zuko said, guilt so heavy it nearly dropped his words to the floor. He felt a gentle warmth envelope him.

“**It is alright, my Flame. I understand, it is hard to be separated from the only home and family that you know.**”

“But, _why_? Why did you have me sent away?”

“**I was concerned that your father may not have the best intentions concerning your well being.**”

Zuko knew that Agni was doing that thing. That thing when adults would carefully select their words to make their meaning more palatable to the recipient.

_Why can’t people ever just say what they mean?_

But even still, what was Agni even going on about? Father _always_ had Zuko’s best interest in mind. That’s why he was always so harsh with him. Father would _never_ seriously injure Zuko. Azula _maybe_, but she’s _Azula_. 

“But, Agni, Father would never _kill_ me or anything.” There was a flash of cold in the room, the flames flickered out momentarily like a shudder.

Agni just hugged him tighter.


	3. The Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zuko's ninth birthday!
> 
> He begins to settle in and learn to accept the love around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so much fluff. Just so soft, and fluffy. And snuggly. Iroh visits, and Zuko finally starts to open up and realize that the sages actually care about him and he's free from his abusive family.
> 
> Originally this chapter was gonna be super short, but it just kinda got away from me. lol

Zuko groaned lightly as he slowly came to. He blinked a few times and stretched. He felt groggy, but strangely _well rested_. As the gears in his awakening brain slowly started to turn, he felt the oh so familiar presence of the sun returning to him.

However, something seemed _off_. The sun, it was much higher in the sky…

_He overslept!_

The boy’s heart leapt, his pulse racing as he sprung into full awareness. He hurriedly put on his robes and slipped on his shoes. He had to hurry, he knew from experience the consequences of being late. Oversleeping is not an excuse.

_/What did I tell you about being late?/_

_Normally_ he woke up with the sun like any other firebender, but that was _no excuse_.

_/Overslept? You’re a firebender aren’t you? Start acting like it!/_

Zuko would like to _think_ that maybe one of the sages would have woken him up or come to get him. But he supposes that his diligence wasn’t _their_ job…

Unless this was a test or some kind of game? Just like back at the palace. He’d be expected somewhere for something but no one would tell him. Then he’d be punished for either not showing up or showing up late. Of course _Azula_ is always told these things, she’s the _princess_. But _somehow_ Zuko always found himself not knowing something and being punished for it.

He deserved it though, he should have been more in tune with the goings on of the Fire Nation. How could he call himself a _prince_ and be so out of tune with the court?

He cringed slightly as he thought up what kind of punishments the Fire Sages might have prepared for him. He knew, he just _knew_ that they had been itching to get him for something. He’d probably annoyed them with his questions and general bumbling behavior. Making them explain things over for him and show him how things are done. Maybe even go behind him to fix his mistakes, but maybe it wasn’t in their rules yet that he could be punished for that. So they had to set him up, so he could finally get the punishment he deserved.

Zuko’s heart thrummed in his ears as his mind combed over everything he’d done in the past few weeks he’d been there. Everything that they might have set him up over…

/_It was another meditation session with head sage Raikei. Zuko got right to setting up the floor cushions and lighting all the lower candles and lanterns. The elder sage hadn’t asked him to do it, but he’d heard his groans of pain as he did them in the past, and well, he felt really bad. Bending down low wasn’t a problem for him, he could bend and twist and leap up all with no issues. But the older man’s joints made some rather painful seeming noises when he moved about. Of course, Zuko was much to short to light the higher ones, and he didn’t trust his bending enough to hit the mark and not burn anything else._

_But Raikei seemed fine lighting those on his own. He smiled at Zuko and uttered a soft thanks, ruffling the boy’s hair lightly. For a second he felt good, but then dread started to creep in. Sure, the sage didn’t ask him to light anything, but the young firebender should have been able to light all of them on his own. He shouldn’t have to rely on an old man. Master firebender or not, the head sage was an elderly man with aging joints. It should have been Zuko’s job to take care of that menial work. Zuko bit his lip, the sage probably didn’t even mean the thanks. No, that was just him being polite or maybe even sarcastic. ‘Thanks for doing part of the job that should be entirely yours.’_

_When they got to the meditation, he found it difficult. His mind was too muddled with worry./_

Zuko’s frantic eyes scanned the mediation room. It was dark and empty. He took deliberate even breaths to stem his panic. He could sense the familiar presence of Agni behind him, but the sun spirit was uncharacteristically quiet. _Secretive_ even. Zuko shook his head, he couldn’t focus on whatever spirit nonsense Agni was up to.

He continued down the halls, nervous golden eyes flicked over to another empty room. A pai sho table sat empty and almost seemed forgotten in the darkness of the room.

_/”Not very familiar with Pai Sho?”_

_Zuko was interrupted from his thoughts by Gyuen’s voice. He looked the old sage in the eyes briefly before casting his gaze aside._

_“I play with my uncle sometimes.” He mumbled quietly. There was an awkward silence as Zuko waited for the sage to make a move or say something._

_Then, his face turned an embarrassing shade of red when he realized it was his turn to move. Hurriedly he made a move and huffed a small flame, trying to vent the heat from his face._

_“That’s an interesting play.” Gyuen said._

_Zuko perked up, a little nervous. “Oh, did I do something wrong?”_

_“No! Not at all!” Gyuen laughed. “I was just asking if you were familiar with the game because you seemed a little lost. That’s all.” The sage smiled gently. He looked over the board. “But I guess not because it seems you’ve taken no trouble in beating me!” He burst into full laughter. “Man, that’s what I get for letting down my guard. You gotta show me what your Uncle taught you, because you floored me!” He winked at Zuko, who sat back confused._

_Did Gyuen think he was secretly cheating? Why was he laughing, he lost… apparently? Shouldn’t he be mad?_

_Zuko decided that he was secretly furious with him, and tried his best to lose each subsequent match./_

The young sun priest pried his eyes from the pai sho table and continued his frantic shuffling about the temple. He’d already gotten up late, so time was of the essence. He had no idea where the other sages were and if they were all missing it must have been something very, very _important_. He only hoped he could find them in time.

_/Zuko flitted about the halls, carrying important scrolls. He needed to get these to the archive and put them away. Raikei had trusted him with the task and it was super important! He’d show them, he’d prove himself! As he rushed, nearly ran right into sage Ruzo._

_Ruzo was grinning widely. It was similar to Azula’s grin, wide, and baleful. But his grin was a little softer and carried no real malice. It vaguely reminded him of a time when Azula’s own smile lacked real malice. Only a soft mischievousness. But that was long, long ago. Back deep in Zuko’s oldest and most cherished memories. When they were a loving family. Before Ozai was cold. Before Azula learned cruelty._

_“Ah, Zuko.” Ruzo said with an unfamiliar tone. “Just the hotman I wanted to see.”_

_Zuko frowned. He had a feeling he wouldn’t like where this was going._

_Sage Ruzo produced a plate of steaming buns. “I would appreciate if you could deliver these special buns to Raikei.” Zuko raised a brow and looked at the scrolls he was carrying._

_“Um…”_

_The older man chuckled, taking the scrolls from Zuko. “Don’t worry about these silly things, just make sure Raikei gets those buns!”_

_Zuko did as he was told. Even if he was slightly confused._

_Later on that day, Zuko’s meditation session had to be cut short, as Sage Raikei suffered a sudden bout of explosive diarrhea./_

Zuko grimaced at the memory. But of course it wasn’t the only time he’d gotten caught up in some shenanigans.

_/Zuko was exploring on his own, taking in the many halls and secrets of the Fire Temple. He thought he was being sneaky, sleuthing about the empty passages when he stumbled across sage Shyuu. At first the sage seemed surprised to see him. Then his surprise turned into a wide grin._

_“Hey, Zuko.” He said easily._

_Zuko responded only by furrowing his brows in mild concern._

_Shyuu slipped a scroll from behind his back. “Can you do me a favor and switch the scroll in Raikei’s personal quarters with this one?” Not wishing to disobey an adult, Zuko did as he was told and replaced the scroll easily._

_Later that day, Raikei summoned all the sages and furiously demanded to know who switched his meditation scroll with poop jokes._

_Raikei didn’t seem to suspect Zuko for a moment, but he could easily tell that he was the only one concerned about the head sage’s wrath, as the other ones were trembling with barely contained laughter./_

With that memory filed away again, Zuko went to check the sage’s personal chambers. Certainly there must have been some clue as to where they might have gone?

_/The young sun priest was making his way to find a nice place to practice his katas when he stumbled across sage Shen meditating and drinking some tea. The large man seemed very at ease, incense burning steadily around him. Making him almost look like a figure straight from a dream._

_Zuko didn’t mean to disturb the man, he really didn’t, but the smell of incense was drawing him in for some reason. The room that Shen liked to meditate in was rather sparse decor wise, and rather dark with the exception of the meditation candles._

_“I don’t suppose your here to listen to my crazy dream stories?”_

_Zuko flinched slightly as the sage’s voice pulled him from his own thoughts. He turned around to face the man. And actually, listening to Shen’s crazy dream stories sounded interesting._

_“Actually, I would kinda like to hear some.”_

_The sage smiled gently and patted the seat across from him. Zuko sat and accepted the tea he was offered._

_He couldn’t deny that he liked listening to the man’s stories. As crazy as they got._

_Seriously, animals that are just one thing? Like, just a bear, or just a tiger?_

_Entire civilizations of people who are nonbenders?_

_Worlds consisting of hundreds or even thousands of different countries?_

_That’s insane./_

Unfortunately the sage’s quarters were all empty. Zuko could feel the tide of his inner panic starting to consume him, he couldn’t _breathe_!

“**Easy now, young one.**” Agni crackled softly. Zuko felt a warm presence stroke his back lightly. “**Deep breaths, in… and out…**” The boy’s chest hurt and his head was going soft with static, but did as Agni instructed. The ancient spirit continued as Zuko started to come back to his senses. “**I understand that you are very concerned, young one, but… Do not fear my Prince. The sages _wouldn’t…_**” Agni paused for a second searching for the right words. “**_I_ won’t let anyone bring harm unto you.**”

The young firebender slid down against a cool wall. Starting to feel himself calm down again. “_Promise_ me.” He said, fists clenched and knuckles white as he remembered the phantom visage of his vanished mother. “I want your _word_, your _promise_ that you’ll protect me.”

“**I, Agni, greater spirit of the sun, embodiment of fire, patron deity of the people of Fire, and father of dragonkind, do solemnly swear that I will do everything within my considerable power to protect you, Prince Zuko.**”

Zuko let out a small sigh. “You really mean that?”

“**Of course. I have chosen _you_ for a reason, after all.**” Zuko felt a steadying grip on his shoulders. “**Come now, take a few minutes to settle down.**”

X~X

Agni wouldn’t tell Zuko where the Fire Sages were, though. Instead the ancient spirit just insisted that the young bender sit out in the sun and meditate. Figuring he had nothing better to do, he went out onto a balcony and sat in the warm sunlight. He closed his eyes and let the sun wash over him like a tidal wave. He took a deep breath in and out, feeling a breeze run through his hair.

It seems a bit strange though, he’s never considered himself particularly great at meditation, but he seems to be imagining the sound of grass flowing in the breeze quite well. Like it seems really, _really_ real. It even falls right in line with the flow of the breeze.

...

Zuko fell over, his legs frantically unfolding themselves as he opened his eyes to a vast, sunny field. He got up and looked around. Endless swaying grass surrounded him on all sides. It was thick, too thick to see the ground below, but also slick and flowing like hair. It also shimmered like emeralds under a shallow tide. The boy looked up, the clouds seemed especially fluffy. The fat, cotton ball looking things hanging lazily in the sky, that strangely took a vague water-like appearance. The place was _strange_, that was for sure. But also quite warm and pleasant. Like a lazy mid-summer afternoon dream. Zuko found himself laying back on the grass. This place was quite nice, no responsibilities, no Fire Lord, no _Azula_, no firebending, no _rules untold_, no _games unknown_. Just Zuko, the grass, and the lazy sky.

“Well, hello there.”

Zuko peeked an eye open. There was a young man standing over him. He was smiling down at him.

Or at least Zuko _assumed_ the man was smiling, his face was obscured by some kind of sun glare. Zuko narrowed his eyes at the man, but otherwise didn’t move.

“Who _are_ you?”

The man completely ignored Zuko’s question. “Lovely weather isn’t it?”

Zuko sat up, eyes still narrowed. The man seemed _familiar_, but he couldn’t quite place it at the moment. He wasn’t Agni, that was for sure. But still, he felt that he knew this man from _somewhere_…

“Do I _know_ you?”

“I always love this place during this time of year.” The man sat down next to Zuko. “It’s always so _pleasant_ here. Never too hot, never too cold.”

Zuko folded his arms, unamused by the man’s refusal to answer his questions. “Where are we?”

The man produced a steaming tea pot and two cups. Seemingly out of nowhere. “Would you like some tea?”

“_No_. I want you to answer my questions.”

“Well, I think I’ll have some tea.” He took a sip of the steaming beverage. “_Ahh_, refreshing.”

“Why won’t you answer any of my questions?”

“Well, why do we do _anything_? Glory? Honor? What does it all mean in the _end_?”

“Well, uh…”

“Do you the summer can last forever?”

“No, of course not! Summer has to end eventually, and be replaced be replaced by fall and winter.”

The man looked over at him. “And why is that? Isn’t the summer just so pleasant? Why can’t summer just go on and on?”

“Well, summer is _nice_, but in fall we have harvest festivals that are nice too. And plenty of foods are harvested in fall. And even though winter can be cold sometimes, it gives the world time to rest. Also, without fall and winter, there is no spring where the world is born a new.”

The man laughed and ruffled Zuko’s hair. “You’re very wise for a nine-year old.”

Zuko huffed. The reasoning behind the seasons wasn’t exactly wisdom, it’s just straight _facts_. He slapped the man’s hand away. “It’s not really wisdom, it’s just the _truth_.”

The man laughed again, warm and genuine. Zuko felt it was really _familiar_. “Do you know what day it is?”

The boy prickled. “_Should_ I know?” He asked defensively.

The man laughed again. “I can’t believe my own cousin forgot his own _birthday_!”

And just like that, Zuko found himself back on the balcony, the field and it’s strange grass, and stranger man long gone. For a few moments he sat that and simply breathed. He could barely feel the wetness dripping down from his eyes.

“Hey, Zuko!” Sage Ruzo called him. He paused a bit. “Am I interrupting something?”

Zuko took a steadying breath, wiping the moisture from his eyes. “No.”

X~X

It seemed that the sages _finally_ must’ve needed him for something, seeing as one sought him out. Zuko was a bit confused as to what they needed him for or why they even left him alone for so long, but he followed Ruzo into the inner chambers of the Fire Temple regardless.

To his partial surprise, all of the sages had gathered together. It explained why he couldn’t find them, but he wasn’t sure why they were all hidden in this dark room. What were they-

Zuko was slightly startled by the lanterns in the room suddenly igniting.

It was nothing _extravagant_, the decorations were fairly sparse, exactly what one would expect some old sages would through together for someone’s birthday. There were sweets, some refreshments(most likely non-alchoholic as Zuko was only _nine_), and even a cake. Not a big fancy cake, just a small, simple one. Probably purchased from a near bakery. There was even a pai sho board set up in the corner.

“We wanted to do something special.” Ruzo explains. Gesturing to the meager party. “For your birthday.”

Zuko blinked and swallowed. Utter numb and unsure how to feel or react.

“It’s why we didn’t bother waking you. We all thought that we would let you relax a little on your special day.” Shyuu explains.

“Of course, it also gave us time to prepare.” Shen says.

“**I’ll even admit that I numbed your inner fire so you’d sleep in.**” Agni added.

Zuko thought back to his mother. Before she vanished from the face of the earth, she always did something special for his birthday. It was never anything _big_, always just a little thing. Like a little treat she had made special for him or a little trinket, or even just spending the day with him. Letting him feel safe and warm in her arms.

Azula always got a whole event for her birthday, big, _extravagant_. Zuko can’t help but admit that it always felt _hollow_ to him. He couldn’t tell how Azula felt about it, or if she even _cared_. But even though he always seemingly got the short end of the stick, it didn’t matter to him. The things his mother and his uncle did for him for his birthday may have been small, but they were real. They were _genuine_. And that’s what mattered.

Just like that, it hit him. What Agni and the sages did, it wasn’t big, but it was _genuine_. His vision went blurry, heat rushed to his face.

He wasn’t alone. Not _anymore_.

“Aw jeez, Shyuu, now look at the kid.” Ruzo said. “We made him cry.”

There was a deep familiar chuckle behind him. “I certainly hope not. No nephew of mine should be miserable on his _birthday_!”

Zuko perked up, he whipped around. “Uncle?” He took in the sight of the man himself. In the flesh. “_Uncle_!”

Forgetting all pretense of any formality, Zuko lunged and buried himself into his Uncle’s arms. Iroh’s belly was soft and warm like a heated pillow. And his thick arms covered in long robes wrapped around Zuko like a blanket. He pressed his head into his Uncle’s chest, feeling both the pulse of his heart and thrum of his inner flame. He buried himself deep into Iroh’s plush body.

It was like hugging the very personification of comfort itself.

Zuko asked Iroh what he was doing there, but his voice was muffled by the older man’s soft body.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to speak up, Zuko. My hearing isn’t exactly what it used to be.”

_Reluctantly_, Zuko pulled his head out of his Uncle’s chest, but he stubbornly held onto him like a lifeline. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I’ve decided to _retire_ as a general…” Iroh cast his golden eyes aside, a look of sadness flashing through them. They flicked back over to Zuko, joy overtaking his face. “But I wouldn’t miss my nephew’s ninth birthday for the _world_!” He gave Zuko a light pat on the head. “After all, you only turn nine once. Happy birthday, Zuko.”

Zuko huffed pretending(and failing at it) to be annoyed. “You say that all the time!”

Iroh laughed, Zuko could feel the rumbles of his deep joyous noise from his belly. “Well it isn’t _wrong_!”

X~X

The party went on well into the late day, and even continued on as the sun went over and into the early night. There were lots of laughs, jokes, sweets, and plenty of pai sho games. And Zuko was practically _glued_ to his uncle the whole time.

Though, Zuko did eventually decide to move on and go to his room to retire for the night.

“**You know…**” Agni crackled suddenly. “**I never did give you anything for your birthday.**”

“Ah, it’s fine. You’re a spirit, I doubt you could give my anything anyway.”

“**No, I think there is one thing I can offer.**”

Just like that Zuko felt himself enveloped by the warmth of the sun. He forced himself to frown, trying to hide his absolute joy. “No! I refuse to be hugged by a spirit!”

“**You cannot escape a spirit hug, little flame~!**” Agni teased.

“Oh _yeah_?” Zuko bolted, but he couldn’t escape the warmth that enveloped him. Not even rolling on the ground made it stop.

“**I told you, you _can’t_ escape spirit hugs!**”

The two continued the shenanigans all the way to Zuko’s room. Where Zuko flopped onto his bed, Agni finally releasing him. Zuko finally let himself smile.

Zuko took a moment, staring blankly into the ceiling before he finally asked.

“Hey Agni, when is your birthday?”

There was a shift in the energies of the room. Agni was confused by the question. He took a moment before responding.

“**I have been around since before the very concept of a ‘day’ or even a ‘night’. Those terms are relative, as is time itself as a concept.**” He sounded thoughtful. “**They aren’t necessarily unique to mankind, though. It’s more of a relative to one’s place in the universe.**”

Zuko sat up, he wasn’t _entirely_ sure he completely understood what Agni was saying. But he did get the part about Agni not having a birthday. _Kinda_. Still, it was difficult to comprehend. Does Agni not have any way of celebrating the anniversary of his origin? Does he even have a way of marking it?

“Aren’t you a bit sad that you can’t celebrate your birth- _origin_ _time_? I guess??”

There was another silence, and a shift in the room’s energies once again. Agni was caught off guard by Zuko’s question.

“**No, it does not bother me. Mortals celebrate me in many of their own ways anyway.**” Zuko felt something warm drape around his shoulder. “**Very kind of you to think of me though. _No one_ has ever asked me that.**” Agni’s crackling voice was very soft. He seemed rather touched.

Zuko yawned, and prepared himself for bed. He pulled back the sheets and eased himself in.

“**Happy birthday, Zuko.**” Agni crackled softly.

“_You too._” Zuko mumbled with a smile, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm totally not just writing the fluff now because I'm planning something terrible for Zuko in the future. Noooooo....)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where I post AU ideas and art- https://carnistcervine.tumblr.com/


End file.
